Mirai Trunks life
by liuxess
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Mirai and his adventures. With a comedy
1. Party

**Well, this is my second story. I hope you'll like it! And Yeah I own dbz (joke, cause I don't understand why people write they don't. We all own it!)**

**The time is going after cell's defeat in Mirai time.**

"Well, now I'm going to visit my friends" Trunks said, as he flew from something exploding.

"Bye bye cell!" he said cheerfully by looking at the explosion.

Trunks landed on the ground near his time ship. He happily looked at his mother ant sat in the machine. The capsule's corporation's creation flew into the air and disappeared.

_Life of future Trunks._

_Dbz fan fiction_

_Created by liuxess_

_I'll hope you'll like it_

Gohan woke up. It was the middle of the night. Something was crying. He sleepy stood up and went by the stairs down, to mother's room. There was a baby crying on a bed.

"Don't cry goten… Mama should be back soon…" Gohan took the little one on his hands.

"Where is she? She asked me to take care of my brother while she visits Bulma… Something happened…" Gohan flew into the air. Then flied thought the window to west.

Vegeta was easily sleeping. Something flashed in the yard. He extremely fastly woke up. Looked to the clock. 11: 39 pm. He jumped out of bed, and went downstairs. The women were still talking. Trunks was sleeping on sofa. So what happened? KI. He felt huge KI outside of the house. Vegeta fastly run out there. In the dark he saw a strange machine, and a guy that was walking to the door.

"Who, the Kami of saiyans, Are YOU?" prince jelled at the guy.

"Well, dad, don't recognize your son?" he answered.

Vegeta was shocked. It was… Trunks! Vegeta knew Trunks' voice pretty good.

"So... what you… what are you doing here?" saiyan sent a question for his son.

"I? I wanted to see you half-naked" Trunks laughed as he saw, that Vegeta is just from bed.

"What? How dare you… Anyways, let's go in." He opened the doors for Trunks.

Mirai went in, and prince almost closed the door, but Gohan landed near the machine.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted as he saw an old friend.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked by staring at the baby in kid's hands.

"It's Me Gohan!" Goku's son smiled.

"Gohan? GOHAN! Wait, who's this child, and why are you with pajama?" Trunks asked.

"Well, you're the one who visits late at night" Bulma and Chi Chi stepped behind him.

"Trunks, this is Goten! My little brother! Oh, man, I didn't see you in two years!"

"Two years? Several months passed in my time!" Trunks was shocked.

"Anyways…" Bulma wanted to talk again, but Chi Chi saw Gohan and shouted:

"WHAT THE HELL GOHAN? WHY AREN'T YOU IN BED!"

"Oh yeah, Gohan, I brought you some clothes, that you wearied in my time zone" He took a capsule and gave it to Gohan's mother.

Suddenly, some kind of a laser hit Gohan. Suddenly, boy's clothes changed to Piccolo's. The same owner landed near.

"I think we have to call other morons" Vegeta said as Trunks and Piccolo shacked their hands.

"You're right darling, but you should dress up, before we celebrate." Bulma laughed as she kissed Trunks.

At tomorrow's 2:30 am.

'Well, that was awesome… I don't believe still, that in your time zone only several months passed." Yamcha said as he put another glass of beer on the table.

"Well, when you won't be drunk, maybe you'll then believe." Piccolo said drinking beer too.

"But, Piccolo-san! You drink more beer than all of them, but you're not drunk! How?" Gohan asked.

"Well I don't eat, just drink, that's why my organism is better." Namekian answered by looking at Tien, that was sleeping on the ground, and dancing Master Roshi, Puaro, Olong, Chaotzu.

Then Yamcha fell asleep too.

There was only Krillin, who almost didn't drink, Vegeta that was drunk too, but not much, Chi Chi and Bulma, Trunks that had only one glass of beer, but it wasn't even over, Piccolo, and Gohan, who couldn't drink. Women were drinking wine. When Bulma finished her drink, said:

"Well, I think this party should end. Cause our biggest friends are drunk, They can sleep here."

"All right, but I'll go home. Gohan you can stay here if you want." Chi Chi want from the table.

"I'll take you home" Piccolo stood up and fallowed Goten's Mother.

"Vegeta go to your room and sleep." Bulma continued talking:

"Gohan, Trunks, You'll sleep in my parents room. They went to a vocation in Australia."

"Okay!" Gohan and Trunks agreed walked upstairs.

Then Bulma saw Master Roshi watching her album. She took a frying pan and hit to Roshi's head. The old man fell on the ground. The Brief took him and threw through the window.

"Where could I sleep?" Krillin asked.

"In the visitors room." Bulma answered by watching all dancers sleeping. Then with Krillin she walked upstairs to show his room.

Master Roshi looked through the window and grabbed the album.


	2. A joke of Trunks

**Sorry, the second chapter is a bit messy, but much less than my computer. Well, read and look, how the day is going.**

Trunks woke up next to Gohan. He sat on the bed. Looked at his friend, that was sneezing. Gohan slept even with clothes. Trunks dressed up.

"What about a joke?" Trunks chuckled. Then he turned into super saiyan.

"DIE GOKU!" Mirai shouted by grabbing Gohan and throwing him through a window. Trunks wanted to see how Gohan falls so he looked down at the yard.

"Um… Trunks… What the hell are you doing?" Gohan asked by floating behind Mirai in super saiyan second form.

"Throwing you through the window, and watching how you fall." Trunks answered without reacting.

"Oh Yeah?" Gohan kicked Trunks out and flew after him. Mirai stopped in air, Gohan stood too. They flashed electricity waves at each other. The attacks passed by a centimeter.

"Oops…" Trunks laughed and kicked the Gohan's wave to the far, far and eleven thousand more far space. Very far space.

"Yeah right" Gohan smiled and with on hand caught Mirai's Wave and sent it after his own.

"Let's go. We have something to eat…" Trunks turned normal and flew at their room.

"Yeah, we should." Gohan's hair tuned black again, as he flied at the window.

Somewhere at the universe, near a black hole.

A body with no life signs easily flew to a universe's corner, where stars were sucking in (**you know what I mean**). Suddenly, one flash hit the body, and a second came too.

"Carot… Kakarotto…Vegeta… Trunks… Gohan… I'm going to eat you all…" the body stood up in air. It was Brolly, the legendenery super saiyan.

"KAKAROTTO!" Saiyan shouted as his hair turned green, and body extremely grew. A little green ball appeared in his hand, and by spinning around he threw it to the black hole. The ball disappeared. The legend flied away. Some seconds passed and the hole vanished, the stars were in their places (**when we will have a problem because of a black hole, call Brolly: 555-748, or e-mail him: I'**).

Back to Our family.

"Eat up!" Bulma smiled as giving delicious pancakes to everyone. Except for Master Roshi, cause he was punished in the wall of Vegeta.

"He touched my woman" Prince explained by making everyone laugh.

"Well, I should get going…" Trunks finished his pancake.

"Wait, Trunks, you like adventures right?" His mother asked.

"Well, yeah…" Mirai answered as a cry reached their ears.

"It most be Goten…" Gohan run upstairs.

"Wait, little Trunks is in there too." Bulma fallowed Gohan.

"Don't cry little Goten…" Gohan flew into air.

"I'll take him to my mom." And two Goku's sons flew out but Piccolo stopped him.

"Give me him Gohan. I'll try to do it as fast as I Can." Namekian said.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked by giving his little brother.

"Soon you'll know." Piccolo flew away.

Gohan returned to the eating hall. Bulma was feeding little Trunks.

"So what did you wanted to tell us about the adventure?" Gohan asked by sitting to his pancake mountain.

"Well, I created a machine that…" Bulma didn't finish her words, because an earthquake started.

"Trunks! Kakarot's brat! Outside now!" Vegeta turned super saiyan and flied out. Trunks and Gohan did everything like him.

A huge meteorite was falling at them.

"One Attack! Final FLASH!" Vegeta shot his wave.

"Extreme Burn!" Trunks punched the air by sending a red burning punch attack..

"Kamehameha!" Gohan attacked too.

All three waves fused and hit the meteorite. A huge explosion covered the air. Only smoke was left. The earthquake stopped.

"KAKAROT!" A voice exploded from the smoke.

"BROLLY!" the three recognized a saiyan in the smoke.

Legendenery saiyan landed.

"I'll Kill you all" he said.

"No, you won't!" Gohan shouted by turning ssj 2.

"Wait Gohan" prince smiled.

"What?" Trunks didn't understand. Father knows Brolly power, but he wants to fight him alone? Or he has a plan? No, he never does.

"I'm gonna fight, because of you're studying, You became a low power fighter…"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"THIS!" Vegeta tuned into super saiyan-jin second form.

Well, this party get's to the end right? Maybe Mr. Frying Pan will help? Rewiew!


	3. Broly The legend

**BROLY THE RETURN**

_So this is the third chapter. It's been a long time and I'm updating it now. I almost forgot this story, so I'll be half reader half writer. _

"Vegeta, HOW? I though That only I can reach this level." Gohan was surprised.

"Well, I'm the Prince of saiyans, and no one of my vassals will be stronger than me." Vegeta answered and attacked Broly.

Prince did a back flip near Broly by kicking to it's head. Then the valley of punches covered The Legend's face. Broly stepped back and threw a high kick to Vegeta's head. Vegeta blocked it with left arm, and with right did a punch to Broly's stomach, then jumped back and shot a powerful blast to enemy's head.

"Giving up Broly?" Vegeta laughed when smoke swallowed Broly.

"I'm gonna show you no mercy" Broly walked out of smoke not even having a sratch.

"DAMN FATHER! Don't you see? His KI power raised 5 times from when Goku tried to kill him!" Trunks cried understanding that it's over. They are three, and Broly is like three thousand.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted and started powering up. Some little rocks were floating in the air.

"DAMN YOUR PRIDE FATHER! You are going to make this city explode!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"IF that's the price to take Broly out, I'm going to do it." Vegeta started to concentrate Energy in his hands.

"Broly, bow before your king. FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta sent a huge purple blast to enemy.

"I can't bow to myself!" Broly shouted and kicked away Vegeta's attack.

"What? How?" Vegeta was shocked. And Yamcha appeared from the corner drunk again signing.

"You're my saiyan and it doesn't matter if you're black or gold." He fell asleep.

"You DAMN RASIST! SO IF I'M GREY I'M NOT GOOD TO BE YA BRO YEAH? THEN TEKE THIS!" Broly shot a green ki blast to Yamcha.

"Damn It! This blast is going destroy this city!" Gohan shouted. But the blast was already near Yamcha…

_What will happen? I'm scared a little myself. I hope for lots of Rewiews._


End file.
